Just a little Bit of Insanity...
by Raven Hathorn
Summary: Really....weird fic I wrote during my lunch hour. Pairings of A/O, C/H, Please R&R, NO FLAMES, my first fic!


(Here's background info. Everyone is like 19-20. Harry, Cho, Alicia and Oliver live together in Britain. Harry works at Hogwarts, CHoworks for Ministry of Magic, and both Alicia and Oliver are professional Quidditch players. Ron and Hermione are going out. And Ron is not poor.)  
  
The small British flat was quiet except for the sound of Cho trying to walk softly around the apartment. She was an early riser even though she was not a morning person.  
  
Alicia Spinnet tried to turn her head to look at Cho, only to find her boyfriend's naked chest.  
  
"Humm, not the worst way to wake up..." she thought to herself. She was pleasantly surprised and decided to try and go back to sleep. She smothered herself back into Oliver's chest. Oliver stirred as he felt her move around next to him. He smiled, gave her a quick kiss, and tightened his grip around her small waist. Alicia felt herself being pulled into him, and smiled before going back to sleep.  
  
Cho walked into her boyfriend's room only to find Harry awake reading a book with Hermione. As she walked in Harry jumped up immediately and walked over to her. Hermione looked at Cho menacingly and then smiled to Harry.  
  
"Morning Harry! …..Hermione…." said Cho, rather resentfully towards Hermione.  
  
"Morning!" The both of them said, and then Harry gave Cho a slight peck and then walked to the kitchen. Before Cho walked out, Hermione said to her, "You have him trained like a dog. He deserves much better than you."  
  
"And do YOU think you are any better?" Cho retorted and walked briskly out of the room. She caught up to Harry and began to interrogate him. "What is she doing here! Was she here all night! WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING?!?" she yelled.  
  
"Listen, Cho, you know I only love you and that's all that counts! She was just here to help me with some studying!"  
  
"I sometimes think you too don't just to studying together." She said out loud, even though she meant to say it to herself.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT! I don't care about Hermione the way I care about you!" said Harry.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"I got it!" Said Cho, needing an excuse to get away from Harry. She walked to the front door to find Ron, everyone's best friend.  
  
" Hey, 'morin' Cho! Is Harry home?" said Ron, as pleasantly as usual.  
  
Cho sighed, said he was in the kitchen and stormed off into her room.  
  
"Hey, Harry! I think Cho's mad at you." He said.  
  
"You think?" Harry replied. "So what are you here for?"  
  
"Oh, I need to talk to Alicia, and also I wanted to find out if Hermione is here. I was hoping we could go out today."  
  
"Ok, well I think Alicia and Oliver are still sleeping in there," Harry pointed to their room. "and Hermione is in my room."  
  
"What is she doing there!" He asked.  
  
"She was just helping me study!!! Its OK! EVERYONE THINKS ME AND HERMIONE ARE LIKE……..YA KNOW! ….BUT WE'RE NOT! OK!? THAT'S FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!!" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, OK! I trust you. I am going to go check on Alicia, see if she's up." Ron said. He walked over to Alicia's room and went in.  
  
  
  
"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!!" Harry yelled towards Cho's room.  
  
"YES!" Cho replied.  
  
"Then are you still mad?" Harry asked, meekishly.  
  
"YES!" She yelled, even louder this time.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down. "Women…………sheesh."  
  
Ron looked at Alicia and Oliver asleep in each others arms. He was still horribly immature and wanted to think of something hilarious to do to them. He got and idea and pulled out his wand. He began to poke Alicia close to her southern region. She began to squirm at bit and them opened her eyes to find Ron smiling as wide as he could with his wand in his hand.  
  
"You! YOU!!! On MY God….I swear…if…I would…." She yelled.  
  
" Do what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know….i-i-t's too early in the morning."  
  
"Make that afternoon." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh, great….I have to go help out at Hogwarts tonight, they are starting an all girls Quidditch team. I really don't know why they are doing that, because the girls won't get to meet all the guys." Alicia said., looking at Oliver.  
  
"Yeah…sorry to burst your love bubble, but Alicia, I need you help. I accidentally turned Ginny into a Lama. I would ask Hermione but I don't want her to find out." Said Ron.  
  
"Don't play jokes on me this early in the……afternoon!" said Alicia.  
  
"No, seriously….I turned Ginny into a LAMA! Please HELP!" cried Ron.  
  
"It's fine Ron! I am sure Alicia can help you out." Said Oliver. He let go of her and slipped on some pants while Alicia did the same. Ron just stood there smiling, almost about to crack up.  
  
"Ok," said Alicia, after giving her long blonde hair a quick comb through. "Where is she?"  
  
"Follow me." Said Ron. He led Oliver and Alicia to his empty truck. "Oh Bloody hell…"  
  
"I am guessing that she was in the truck." Said Oliver.  
  
"Well…duh!" Said Alicia, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I feel stupid now….Are you hungry? Wanna go get something to eat?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO SHE DOSEN"T! SHE IS GOING TO STAY HERE AND HELP ME FIND MY LOST LAMA!" yelled Ron. 


End file.
